


A-Z of Dan (Phan one shots)

by Layxing



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Boyfriends, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phil Lester - Freeform, Smut, TATINOF, The Amazing Book Is Not on Fire, YouTube, phan oneshot, platonic, tabinof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layxing/pseuds/Layxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on page 16 of The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire.<br/>One shots based off each letter.<br/>Warnings;<br/>May contain smut<br/>Mild bad language maybe?<br/>I do not own Phil and Dan, The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire or their Youtube channels.</p><p>This book is for entertainment purposes only. The only other place this book will be uploaded is on Wattpad.<br/>My user there is Radicalimpala just like on here.</p><p>If this book or any chapters from it are uploaded elsewhere please tell me.</p><p>There shouldn't be any triggers or anything but if there is I will put up a warning at the start of the chapter.</p><p>Enjoy and please feel free to tell me if you see any mistakes of anything that doesn't make sense please feel free to drop a comment =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Awkward

Dan's POV  
Lads night in. Video games, food, and other stuff you'd expect from four guys who spend most of their lives online.  
And all to celebrate me getting seven million subscribers on YouTube. 

As bad as it may sound, I wasn't actually that excited. I was looking forward to a lazy night in with Phil, maybe ordering a pizza and watching attack on titan. But no. 

Chris and PJ invited Phil and I to their flat for an all nighter pizza and Mario kart party. Don't get me wrong, I love those guys, I just don't love social gatherings... No matter how small.  
Especially if they're for me, I just feel like everyone is expecting me to do something really special.

Nevertheless I was going to try enjoy and myself. I mean how bad could it be, right? Because after all, these guys were my best friends, and it was awesome of them to do this for me.

I had a backpack stuffed full of necessities like gummy bears, Doritos and four bottles of original Arizona green tea.

"Dan, the taxi is here" I heard something which sounded a lot like Phil's keys, falling to the floor shortly followed by what sounded like Phil banging his head. I grabbed my bag and followed my roommate out the door. 

***

A little while later, we arrived at Chris and PJs flat. Approaching the door, we could hear some questionable sounds. PJ screaming and Chris shouting?

Phil opened the door slowly, giving me a quick glance. The sight of Chris and PJ in an uncomfortable looking pile on the ground was the last thing I had expected to see.  
A tangled and slightly ripped twister mat, lay defeated underneath them. 

When the boys saw us, they immediately started trying to stand up, causing a few elbows in ribs and groans of pain.  
"Should we come back?" I asked laughing lightly at the red faced pair stood before us. 

Chris brushed himself off. "Dude, do you KNOW how bloody fun twister is??" He looked at PJ laughing before turning back to us. "Forget video games, we are having us a twister tournament."  
I quickly started to protest. "Not even if Kanye's life depended on it." 

Famous last words, Danny boy, because five minutes and a pair of very convincing puppy eyes from Phil later, we were teamed up. 

Me and PJ on one team, Phil and Chris on the other. The winner from each team would play each other next round.  
My team went first and I really doubt I would've won if PJ hadn't been about as graceful as a giraffe on roller blades because about a minute in, PJ tripped over his own foot and landed on top of me.  
Insert the sound of bones cracking here.

That meant I was up against either Phil or Chris. 

Their team did considerably better than ours because both of them were still going after 7 rounds. But on round 8, Chris got jelly arms and collapsed in a fit of giggles and joined Peej on the losers couch. 

Now it was just Phil and I left and I felt like both of us were pretty set on winning, having made it this far. 

"Dan, right hand, red" 

"Phil, left foot, blue"

"Dan, left foot  Green"

"Phil, left hand, yellow" 

After five rounds both Phil and I were completely tangled in a very uncomfortable way.  Phil was doing some sort of crab posture while I was doing the human pretzel. 

"Dan, right hand, yellow"

I looked around quickly before spotting the nearest yellow circle, which was under Phil's legs. 

I carefully lifted my hand and stretched forward trying to reach the yellow circle which by now, I was positive, was taunting me.  
I was only a few centimetres away from it when my right hand spasmed and before I knew it I was falling face first, my limbs flying all over the place. 

[Luckily], Phil's crotch was there to cushion my face from the ground. 

Both Phil and I crashed to the ground and it took an excruciatingly long time for me to remove my face from its unfortunate resting place. Not before I very casually almost bit Phil's thigh of course. 

After Phil and I were both free and trying to catch our breath, I caught sight of Chris and PJ's shell shocked faces, seconds before they both erupted into tears and laughter at my unfortunate twister fail.

Eventually Phil started laughing and I decided postpone my existential crisis until later and joined in to the laugh-at-dans-misfortune party as well. 

It took about ten minutes before Chris and PJ were able to stand up and walk without having to bend over from laughter.

While they went to get food and drinks from the kitchen, Phil leaned over to my ear and whispered "I still won Danny boy" before winking and laughing at my expression. 

Now every month we buy a twister mat.


	2. B is for bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN; sorry this is so short. Just an idea that popped into my head at 2am. Hope you enjoyed.

429 words  
3rd person POV  
Dan loved mornings. Okay, no he didn't, but he loved mornings with his best friend, Phil, by his side.   
Dan loved when he found himself awake before Phil. He enjoyed the coffee and old book smell that always lingered when Phil was around. 

He enjoyed nuzzling his face deeper into the crook of Phil's neck, or his down beside his chest where he could hear Phil's heart beating steadily.

He enjoyed the warmth, the safety and the utter bliss he felt when looking down at his ebony haired flat mate. 

But most of all he loved the cuddles and the kisses that sleepy Phil provided him with. He would never admit to being needy, but when being away from the older boy, he always found himself scrolling through old messages, going through Phil's twitter and looking at photos the boys had taken together. 

Dan loved touring, and he loved his fans, but he loved his best friend more. 

That's why, at times like today, when Dan woke up at 6, he could still see that the sun hadn't risen, he could feel the sharp chill that December brought with it, making the air cold and uninviting, and he could hear the rhythmic breathing of Phil lying next to him.

He found himself shivering, but instead of getting a hoodie, he pulled the covers up, so that they covered nearly his full face, and moved his shaking body closer to Phil's, to try absorb some of the body heat radiating off the older boy. 

Dan looked up into Phil's face and studied his features. His long black eyelashes, dark eyebrows, his defined Benedict Cumberbatch cheekbones, his pink lips (slightly chapped because of the colder weather), the light 2 day stubble which covered his chin. 

Dan loved Phil's face. He loved Phil's black hair, and his ocean blue eyes. 

He loved his laugh and the way his tongue would poke out when he laughed.

He loved the way Phil looked on lazy days, in pyjama bottoms, glasses, and loose T-shirts sporting a brand or TV show which had been worn away almost completely over time. 

He loved seeing the lighter roots poking from his scalp when he hadn't dyed his hair in a while. 

Dan loved mornings spent in his bed, when Phil was cuddled up to him, sleeping. Snoring lightly. 

He loved every minute he was gifted with Phil's presence.

Dan loved Phil.


End file.
